gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stan Pines/Gallery
Gallery Tourist Trapped S1e1 grunkle stan scaring dipper.png S1e1 jackolope antler on.png S1e1 world's most distracting object.png S1e1 grunkle stan with money.png S1e1 stans's secret.png S1e1 secret door.png The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 grunkle stan with milk.png S1e2 pines family at the table.png S1e2 counterfeit money.png S1e2 fishing season opening day.png S1e2 grunkle stan quotation marks.png|"They don't like or 'trust' me." S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 grunkle stan earwax.png S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 stanowar aerial view.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.jpg S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png S1e2 grunkle stan talking to child.png S1e2 grandpa with children.png S1e2 family photo 1.png S1e2 family photo 2.png Stinky stan.gif Headhunters S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png S1e3 mabel touching grunkle stan's nose.png S1e3 grunkle stan stepping on coffin.png S1e3 wax stan funeral.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png S1e3 Mabel sculpts Grunkle Stan's and Dipper's pose.jpg|Grunkle Stan poses for Mabel while Dipper stands. S1e3 Grunkle Stan about to talk.jpg|Grunkle Stan about to talk. "Beep Bop Boop".gif S1e3 living room overhead tiny.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 grunkle stan exiting outhouse.png S1e4 no pardon for this garden.png S1e4 grunkle stan meets bud gleeful.jpg S1e4 complementing the painting.png S1e4 stan is fat.png S1e4 pines family has invoked my fury.png S1e4 vengence .png S1e4 try and catch me.png|TRY AND CATCH ME, SUCKERS! S1e4 not a fraud.gif The Inconveniencing S1e5 stan leaving.png S1e5 grunkle stan window.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6_broken_glass.png S1e6 grunkle stan at dinner.png S1e6 mabel pancakes.png S1e6 laughing at dipper.PNG S1e6 mabel stan diner.png S1e6 Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh.jpg|Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh at Dipper. S1e6 Grunle Stan became....gif S1e6 Training music.gif S1e6 Keep on shaving that hairy uncle.gif S1e6 Scrapbook.gif Double Dipper S1e7 silly string.png S1e7 stan confetti.png S1e7 grunkle stan annoyed.png S1e7 grunkle stan soos.png S1e7 all night with wendy.png S1e7 enter grunkle stan.png S1e7 smooth grunkle stan.png S1e7_dipper_and_stan.png S1e7_stan_has_eye_on_dipper.png S1e7_stan_sees_money.png S1e7_stan_chases_money.png S1e7_party_winding_down.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 stan circled.png S1e8 stan and gideon.png S1e8 stan writing with mouth.png S1e8 stan in ye stocks.png S1e8 free stan.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 dipper falls down.png S1e9 grunkle stan.png S1e9 stan and soos.png S1e9 man eating pretzel.png|Grunkle Stan insults a man. S1e9 young stan.PNG|A younger Stan Its broken.gif Fight Fighters S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e10 pacman.png S1e10 insert token.png S1e10 stan won.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 smart money is on skinny jeans.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 stan afraid of heights.png S1e10 stan on floor.png S1e10 stan mabel tower.png S1e10 mario reference.png S1e10 Grunkle Stan with a pair of high heels.png|Grunkle Stan with a pair of high heels. Little Dipper S1e11 signed over mystery shack.png S1e11 stan teases gideon.PNG S1e11 gideon point light.PNG S1e11 stan cornered 01.PNG S1e11 stan cornered 02.PNG|Stan without his fez. S1e11 gideon laugh 01.png S1e11 dont know how to respond.png S1e11 Mabel and Grunkle Stan Laughing.png|Mabel, Soos, and Grunkle Stan laughing! I dont even know how to respond to this.gif Summerween S1e12 Grunkle Stan laughs.png|Grunkle Stan laughs. S1e12 Grunkle Stan in the Summerween Store.png|Grunkle Stan in the Summerween Store. S1e12 Mummy kid and Solider kid scare Grunkle Stan.jpg|Mummy kid and Solider kid scare Grunkle Stan S1e12 Mummy Kid and Solider Kid not scared.jpg|Mummy Kid and Solider Kid not scared of Grunkle Stan. S1e12 Grunkle Stan prepares.gif|Grunkle Stan prepares to scare the children away. S1e12 Grunkle Stan pretends.gif|Grunkle Stan pretends that his gore is falling out to scare Solider Kid and Mummy Kid. S1e12 stan flash bathroom.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan's stomach ache.jpg|Grunkle Stan having a stomach ache. S1e12_pig_in_stomach.png|Waddles coming out of Grunkle Stan's stomach. S1e12 Grunkle Stan throws a smoke bomb.png|Grunkle Stan throws a smoke bomb at the Summerween worker. S1e12 Waddles squealing.gif|Waddles squealing in Grunkle Stan's vest. S1e12 Waddles on the floor.gif Miscellaneous Fire monster.png Grunklestan1.JPG|Earlier images of Grunkle Stan show him with less five o'clock shadow, a darker skin complexion, and some clown styled white hair. GravityWelcomes.PNG GrunkleStan.png Stan and the mystery shack.JPG Intro grunkle stan running.png Theme Song Grunkle Stan.png Dipper and grunkle stan concept art.jpg Olddipper.PNG Category:Main character galleries